<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failures by i_am_hoper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288551">Failures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_hoper/pseuds/i_am_hoper'>i_am_hoper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_hoper/pseuds/i_am_hoper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five's powers often failed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Failures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Time after time, Five’s powers failed him. When he was young and training, he would be punished by Reginald any time he couldn’t jump. He suffered several cruel punishments during those days. Sometimes it was as simple as having a particularly rough workout later that day. Other days, Reginald beat him until he could no longer stand. Why couldn’t the old man understand that Five had a limit and that it takes time to surpass those limits? He must have understood that concept at least a little since he wouldn’t let the boy time travel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s the worst punishment he ever received. Well, what he got from time travelling, anyway. Stuck. He got stuck. His powers failed again, and this time it meant he was stuck in some terrible future in which his whole family was dead. He was alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He would have preferred a beating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five’s powers continued to fail him again and again after that. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t get home. He could jump, just not home. They failed him for forty years.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then they didn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five could hardly celebrate, though. He had an apocalypse to stop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had hope that since he had trained for so long that he wouldn’t have to worry about his powers failing anymore. He was wrong. Despite not having failed a jump in nearly twenty years, they failed yet again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five was stuck in a department store with two people shooting at him, and he couldn’t jump. He had survived for forty years, and now he was going to die in a freaking department store. At least he had Delores.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of a sudden, he could hear sirens, and then he saw the lights. Police. Someone must have reported the gun shots. For a brief moment, the gun-fire stopped, and Five knew that it was his only chance to get away. With one focused push, he tried to jump.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He succeeded.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>